


Touch-Me-Not

by snuffaluffasmut



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffaluffasmut/pseuds/snuffaluffasmut
Summary: Tim has a run in with Ivy, he needs to find some SUPER help.





	

Tim rummaged through his utility belt. Two antidotes. They glowed under the lights of the greenhouse. He had the strongest urge to use them himself. He'd been through this before. Writhing, sweating, rock hard and nothing he could do about it. He rushed to the two scientists Ivy had taken.

They looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sirens wailed in the background. Ivy was down, across the field of grass. She couldn't hurt them anymore, but god, were they in pain. Tim unsheathed the needles of the antidote. He gave one last longing look at them before injecting the two citizens. He stood, crossing the filed to where Ivy lay unconscious.

He made sure the handcuffs were secure. Tim felt himself wobble. His eyesight blurred. Damn her. He pulled his Grappling hook from his side, shot it into the beams above and escaped.

Conner sat in his apartment. It was nothing luscious. Just a two bedroom one bath. Conner watched the news. The screen buzzed, the reporter standing in front of crowds of protesters. They were all holding up signs. "Go Back To Space," and "You're Earth's Kryptonite" Just to name a few. Conner squeezed the remote. He was angry. He had done so much to save this place. He just wanted to fit in, to be part of this world. He left Metropolis because of this harassment. He just wanted a break for a while.

Something brought him here. To Gotham. Something with black hair, blue eyes, and an ass gifted from the gods. Conner would never reveal that though. He was just here, working as a personal trainer, with people who enjoyed spending time with him. People who appreciated him. The Remote broke in  his hand. He sighed, dropping the plastic pieces to the ground. He stood, walking over to the TV and pushing the button to finally shut it up. When he turned of the TV, another sound replaced that of rioting people. Sirens. The sound of Gotham. When he first arrived here, it took a lot of patience to not jump to help every time he heard sirens in Gotham. If Conner did that, he would be torn into bits, being pulled in so many directions. Gotham had other heroes. People who belonged. 

Conner shuffled into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He took off his shirt and his jeans, throwing them across the room. He plopped down on his bed, the springs squeaking. It had been a long day already. One of his clients kept trying to flirt with him at the gym. She was a petite blond who was simply trying to work on her "flexibility." Conner closed his eyes. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. He turned off the lights, and got under his blankets. He took a deep breath in, listening to the sounds that Gotham generated late at night. 

Conner soon dozed off. 

Waking with a start, he threw the covers off of him. A thunk came from the living room. The sound that had startled him was the sound of the door being thrown open. He stood, slowly advancing his bedroom door. Conner reached out, barely touching the cool metal doorknob. 

Con yanked open the door, rushing his own living room... only to find a body lying in his front door, head to toe in Kevlar. 

He rushed over, recognizing the black and red suit. Rolling over the unconscious body, he checked Tim's pulse. His heart was beating quickly, his blood rushing though his veins so fast Conner could have probably heard it without using his super hearing. Conner used his TTK to carry Tim. Conner glanced back and forth outside his hallway to make sure no one had seen. He shut the door, and re-locked it, hoping Tim hadn't damaged the lock when breaking in. 

Conner carried Tim to the couch, laying him across it. He propped his head up, still concerned at his rapid heartbeat. Conner reached up to take off Tim's cowl, to see his whole face again. He pulled the Mask from Tim's pale face, now seeing Tim's eyelashes flutter and brow crease. Tim's eyes flew open, catching Conner's wrist. Conner Looked into Tim's eyes. Flashing green as he flushed red. 

"Koonn..." Tim moaned as he stared up at Conner with heavy lids.

God, Conner thought. He must be dreaming. Maybe he should punch himself just in case. This had to be a dream. Tim showing up at his from door, looking wanton and horny. Flushed face and neck, seductive green eyes.

Wait, Green Eyes? Uh-Oh.  

 

 

Here Is a Sperminis Ivy Plant

 


End file.
